Kuska
DELETE FIELDS THAT ARE NOT USED LOCATION is BRIEF DESCRIPTION AND SUMMARY. History WRITE THE HISTORY OF THE LOCATION HERE. Quotes References STATE WHERE YOU HAVE GOT THIS INFORMATION FROM External Links * NAME OF LINK Kuska was a fortified village three miles away from Castle Morkai, in Angmar. It was created specifically for Middle-earth Role Playing, and is non-canonical. Description Kuska is an important settlement. It is the central village of the locality and closest to Castle Morkai. The fortifications of the town, made by an irregular stone wall about twenty feet high, protect one of the approaches to Castle Morkai. The settlement lies only a quarter mile away from the Angmar road, and a narrow track connects the two. Its inhabitants are primarily Dunlendings from Rhudaur, and some men from Rhûn. Most of the population make their living by farming, but there are a variety of other professions present; the town has a tavern, a blacksmith, a cobbler, a carpenter, and a weaver. There is a regular village guard of full time soldiers, residents who prefer military rather than domestic duties. The town is governed by a village council. Every man is a member of the council, and the council's headman is elected every six years. The council is responsible for carrying out any orders that come from Castle Morkai, organizing regular patrols giving aid to the soldiers of Angmar, and paying taxes. When the roads are passable and the weather permits, there is a monthly market in Kuska. There is a fair every autumn, and men come from the surrounding villages to buy and sell livestock and other commodities. The center of the village contains an open area where the markets and fairs are held. The architecture of the village typifies the cold climate. The houses are two stories high. The first story is a barn and stable, the second the living quarters. The main room of the house is the kitchen. The large stove takes up almost a quarter of the space in this room. The kitchen walls are covered with thick heavy rugs and lined with benches which are the family's beds. Some of the most luxurious houses contain one or two additional small rooms, that may provide extra sleeping space or act as a Sunday parlor, depending on the size of the house. Each house has its own enclosure. This space usually includes a well, one or two outbuildings such as a workshop or a forge, or perhaps an additional barn, depending on the profession of the owner. The fields and pastures of the farmers are located outside of the wall. Most of the cultivated lands lie between the village and the road, or on the other side of the road. Like most of the farmers of Angmar, those of Kuska emphasize cultivation rather than animal husbandry. They plant rye, barley, turnips, cabbage, and potatoes. Places of interest Grey Moon Inn The Grey Moon Inn is superb by Angmar standards, but hopelessly primitive by any other. The large, warm stables are the most confortable part of its facilities. In addition there is a large common room heated by a huge fireplace and a kitchen. The upper story of the inn contains one single room, and a large dormitory with a number of pallets which can hold up to thirty in a press. It is well stocked with ale and wine because of its important location. Off duty soldiers from Castle Morkai often come to the inn to relax. The food, however, is poor, consisting primarily of porridge. Category:Non-canonical Angmar